Happy New Years!
by cartoonfan20
Summary: Ash is on his way home to go see his mom when he sees someone he hasn't seen in so long time


Happy New Years Party!

Ash 18

Misty 17

Gary 18

Ash Ketchum Is on his way home for New Years Eve, To go see his mom not knowing his Mom is throwing a New Years Eve Party

As Ash walked home from his walk looking around he notice someone Sitting on a bench not to far from his house, He looked around and notice they were the only one out in this weather, He notice the pearson was shivring from the cold year and with this snow falling he thought he would give his coat to the pearson to stay warm,

Ash walked over to the Stranger "Excused me" Ash said "You look cold would you like my coat?"

"No thanks i'm good" Said the stranger, The stranger pulled the hood of the hoodie up over they head trying to hide their face

"Your going to freeze to death" Ash said putting his coat on the bench, Ash notice that the voice of the Stranger sounded familiar, Like he knew who it was, Ash could tell the stranger was a girl

"No your going to need it more then me" Said the girl

"I'll be fine i'm heading home right now" Ash said

"Still i don't need it" The girl said

"I'm not going to leave until you take it" Ash said sitting down next to her

"I'm good" Said the girl getting up "I'll be fine with out it"

"Come on just take the coat" Ash said getting up "You should know that once i have made up my mine i never give up"

"Let me guess your a Pokémon trainer?'

"Well not anymore, i became a Pokémon Master"

"Oh my bad, Sorry Mr Pokémon Master" The girl said sarcastic

"Very funny" Ash said "Just take the coat and you won't have to see me ever again"

"You really won't let that go will you?'  
>"Nope" Ash said walking closer to her "I have all night to sit here"<p>

"Well thats fine with me have fun in the snow" She said walking away

"But that doesn't mean i can't follow you" Ash said walking next to her

"Okay i don't know what your doing but just stop following me!"

"Just take the coat and i'll leave you alone" Ash said handing her the coat"

"FINE!" She said taking the coat "You happy now?"

"Yes very much" Ash said smiling "Now i'll leave you alone, but"

"But what?" She asked

"My mom makes a yummy dinner, and i know she would love to have some company"

"Your going to ask a complet stranger to your house to have some dinner that could be a killer?"

"I can tell by your voice your no kil" Ash said "Just something tell's me to bring you home"

"You still don't know if i am a killer "She said

"Yeah true" Ash said "But you would have killed me by now if i annoyed you for this long"

"Thats true" She said "As for going to your house for dinner i can't go"

"And why is that?"

"I have other plans"  
>"Well if you change your mind you can always find me here" Ash said handing her a card with his nummber an address on it<p>

"Thank you" She said

"Oh and Tell Brock i said hi" Ash said walking away

"Wait!" She sais chasing after him "HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME!" She yelled

"Come on misty it wasn't that hard" Ash said

"But how?" Misty asked

"When you lost your tember at me"

Misty stood there with a shocked look on her face

"And when you got sarcastic" Ash said "But what gave you away was when you lost it"

Misty couldn't believe Ash

"So what didn't you say something when i ask if you wanted my coat?" Ash asked

"Well i didn't feel like talking"

"And why is that?"

"I don't feel like talking about it' Misty said sitting back on the bench they walk by at

"Well you know i'm here if you want to talk about it" Ash said sitting down

"I can't talk to you about it" Misty said looking away

"Come, you can tell me" Ash said "I know i haven't called or anything but i did send you letters, I was going to come and see you tomorrow" Ash said looking at misty

"Really?" Misty asked

"Yeah really i was" Ash said "I hoped my last letter got to you"

"I got all your letters but i didn't get any new one's yet" Misty said

"It's good to know you got them" Ash said "Now tell me whats going on"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Do i have to get my mom?" Ash asked

"You might"

"What happend?"

"My boyfriend broke up with me last night" Misty said with a tear in her eye "I moved in with him last week, my sisters rented out my room so i can't move back in with them and i have a week to get my stuff out" At this point Misty's eyes had Fresh tears falling down her cheeks

Ash pulled Misty into a hug pulling her up to his chest, Misty let herself cry into Ash chest soaking his shirt "Don't worry Misty you can live with me" Ash said rubbing her back and holding her close

"I have a beautiful house on the beach near the ocean" Ash said "You can live there with me"

"I couldn't do that" Misty said pulling away from Ash and wipping her tears away

"It's to big for me anyways" Ash said "Beside's it would be nice to have you back"

"Still i don't know" Misty said

"You know you'll love it" Ash said "You'll have the ocean and the beach"

"Fine i'll move in" Misty said hugging Ash "Thank you"

"Anytime" Ash said give her a hug "So why are you all the way out here in pallet?'

"Your mom is throwing a New Years Eve Party"

"She is!" Ash asked Misty shook her head yes "What are we doing here, Lets get going"

Ash grabbed Misty and took off running

They got to the house and saw that it was almost midnight

Before Ash could open the door she looked in horror and saw her ex boyfriend in there

"Ash wait" Misty said stoping Ash

"What's the matter mist?" Ash asked

"I can't go in" Misty said

"Why not?"

"Because he's here" Misty said pointing to her ex

Ash looked inside and saw her ex

"You dated gary!" Ash said

"Yes we dated but when i moved in with him i didn't know he did it to get in my pants" Misty said getting angry

Ash looked back inside and back at Misty

"He must have been stupid then to have done that" Ash said

"Trust me he wanted nothing more then to get in my pants" Misty said getting sad

"I'll tell you this how about i be your boyfriend" Ash said

"Ash why would i do that?" Misty said "You just got back into town and we just broke up this morning"

"So" Ash said crossing his chest

"So, gary would know it was fake" Misty said

"No he wouldn't if i did this" Ash said pulling Misty into a kiss, Misty was shocked at first but soon enjoyed the kiss from Ash, Misty put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer Deepening

Ash pulled his he back and looked at Misty "I've always wanted to do that" Ash said

"How long?"

"Along time" Ash said

"So was that why you came back?"

"That and to see my mom and give her the good news" Ash said

"What good news is that?"

"I'm became a Pokémon Master" Ash said "You know something funny"

"And whats that?" Misty asked

"We kissed right when it hit midnight" Ash said looking over at the tv

"That we did" Misty said pulling Ash into another kiss

Inside Gary notice a couple outside and told everyone to look, Which everyone did

* * *

><p>"Wounder who it could be" Delia said<p>

"I don't know but looks like he's going to get lucky tonight" Gary said

Ash pulled Misty away

"Why did you stop?" Misty asked

"Because i can't breath" Ash said smiling

_**"WHAT THE?" **_

Ash and Misty looked over at the window and saw Gary Screaming and freaking out

"Think he seen us?" Ash said

"I think so" Misty said

Gary came running outside yelling at Misty calling her a cheater

"You broke up with her!" Ash said pushing Gary away from Misty

"We were on a brake" Gary said

Before Misty could say anything Delia walked over

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Delia said

"Why should i leave?"

"You are ruining my party and your yealling at my son and my Goog friend" Delia said

Gary looked at Misty then looked at Ash "Fine keep her" Gary said walking away "She doesn't put out anyways" Ash just stood there not letting his anger get the best of him

Ash walked Misty into the house with everyone else having fun

"So did Brock make it?" Misty asked

"No he couldn't make" Delia said "Alot of people couldn't make it, like alot of your friends ash, Only Misty made it"

"Would have thought they would have made it" Ash said "But i can just got visit them on my way back home"

Ash walked Misty over to couch and watch as some of the guest were leaving, It was One when everyone leave Ash and Misty Fell alseep on the couch

Both knew of them new that this New Year would be the best for them both

_**The End **_

**Happy New Years **

**This is just a one-shot **

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
